The Lovestruck Three
by Honorthecreed
Summary: After the death of Handsome Jack, Gaige, Moxxi, and Lilith try to sort out their feelings toward one another. My first fanfic, so bear with me please. Lemon and bad words, you have been warned. Just got my headphones fixed, I'm pumping out the writing now. 231 views today and it's only 4:15. Thanks you guys, I appreciate it :)
1. Chapter 1: Anxious Waiting

**READ THIS PARAGRAPH PLEASE! Sorry to yell at you but I'm trying to help out my best friend. His name is Josh Arnold and he's in a very bad situation right now. You see, he wants to leave his fiancé, but he can't because he's afraid he'll lose custody of his daughter. He doesn't have a job and they're both living at his parent's house right now, but she has a job, so he would lose custody of his daughter if he were to leave her. I know first-hand that he is a better parent and his daughter doesn't even like her mother, but he needs a job before he can do anything, which is where my purpose in this paragraph comes from. He's trying to become a big World of Warcraft player on youtube and twitch so as to be able to stay home with his daughter in the future. But he needs more subscribers and views to really get anything out of it. If you guys would subscribe to his channel, and even go as far as liking and watching the videos on it, that would really put my heart at ease. His channel is called Tetra TV.** **If any of you happen to like and subscribe, please PM me so I know and can thank you personally. If I can get more views to his channel then I promise I'll start updating more often, once a week at least. Thanks for reading and enjoy the story :)**

_Noticed I got another follower, thanks for that. Just made a slight revision explaining why Moxxi feels the way she does. It was pointed out to me by a friend._

_The next chapter will be much longer and more focused on emotional feelings than physical ones. There will also be more than one character._

_My first fanfic, so I hope its not terrible. Please try to leave reviews, preferably with some constructive criticism. Feel free to tell me my errors and problems, that's the only way I'll get better. Like my Facebook page "honorthecreed gaming fanfiction" if you wouldn't mind. Please feel free to message me with requests or ideas. And make sure to give me that positive criticism, every word helps._

Moxxi was sitting in her bar waiting for the vault hunters to return. They had gone to rescue Lilith and stop Jack from opening the vault. She was having a small glass of bourbon and patiently examining the other person in the bar, he had bought an entire bottle of vodka and had been sitting in the corner sipping it for about an hour. From this distance she could see that about half the bottle was gone, but she won't bother with a last call seeing as he was the only one here and was being very civil.

She was seriously hoping none of the vault hunters would be killed, it shook her up enough when she found out that Roland had been killed, she kinda had a thing for him.

"I've got to stop thinking negatively," she whispered to herself.

"Did you say something?!" yelled the lonely patron.

She nearly jumped out of her skin. "No, I didn't say anything, but you scared me haha"

"I'm sorry ma'am." He then leaned against the wall and began to snore.

"Ha, I love drunk people hehe."

She decided to wake up the man so she could close down and go home. She lightly but firmly nudged his shoulder. "Wake up, I need to close down. You can sleep out front if you want, but if I find anything gone or broken I'm blaming you."

"I'll do just that, thank you." he said with a big happy grin on his face.

As he walked outside and promptly vomited off the side of the staircase, she locked both of the outside doors and shut off all the lights except the one out front

As she was walking upstairs to her "home" she thought about what the vault hunters might be doing at this moment. She tried to tell herself that she thought about everyone, but she really only thought deeply about Lilith. She had selflessly risked her life on countless occasions to save Sanctuary and everyone in it, and on top of that, she was one of the most beautiful people Moxxi had ever met. Her affection for the siren was bordering on love.

When she got upstairs she decided to hop in a hot bath before going to sleep. She started the water and began to remove her clothing, she removed her boots and her socks. As she removed her jacket she began to think about Lilith, how her ass looks in those shorts she always wears. She tried to redirect her thoughts, but failed completely, instead beginning to think about those nice supple breasts.

After she had gathered her thoughts long enough to finish removing her skirt she realized that she was so wet that her cum was running down her leg. She quickly removed her panties and stepped into the bath before removing her top. As she pulled it over her head she realized how much she was sweating, she had to peel her shirt away from her hard nipples. After sinking down into the water she immediately started rubbing her clit and pinching her left nipple, which hardened as soon as her fingers touched it.

Having huge tits had it's perks, she lifted the left one into her mouth and sucked hard while she grabbed her toy from the chest on the floor by the bath tub. She slowly pinched and rubbed her clit while pushing the head of her toy slowly into her pussy, which was surprisingly tight for how many men had fucked her senseless over the years. The head pushed passed her opening and she gasped, forgetting how big her toy was. As she pushed it in deeper she closed her eyes and let out a long low moan. With a dildo sunk balls-deep in her pussy she continued rubbing her clit. Feeling an orgasm building, she started moving the toy back and forth, not pulling it out or pushing it in, just forcing it downward so it hits her g-spot. An orgasm rocked her entire body and she immediately started pumping the toy in and out of pussy. Pulling it all the way out and quickly pushing it back in so the head pushes through her whole again. It had her screaming with pleasure. After sinking it in all the way she started pumping it even faster and deeper. She was shook with another orgasm and nearly bit through her bottom lip. She kept pumping for another fifteen minutes and, in that time, came four more times. Finally exhaustion overcame her and she couldn't go anymore.

Washing herself of all the cum and sweat was very relaxing and she got very sleepy, very fast. As she was putting on night clothes, she thought about Lilith and hoped she was okay. As soon as she hit the mattress she was asleep, and she had calming dreams about Lilith coming home unharmed.

_My first fanfic, so I hope its not terrible. Please try to leave reviews, preferably with some constructive criticism. Feel free to tell me my errors and problems, that's the only way I'll get better. Like my Facebook page "honorthecreed gaming fanfiction" if you wouldn't mind. Please feel free to message me with requests or ideas. And make sure to give me that positive criticism, every word helps._


	2. Chapter 2: The Showdown

**READ THIS PARAGRAPH PLEASE! Sorry to yell at you but I'm trying to help out my best friend. His name is Josh Arnold and he's in a very bad situation right now. You see, he wants to leave his fiancé, but he can't because he's afraid he'll lose custody of his daughter. He doesn't have a job and they're both living at his parent's house right now, but she has a job, so he would lose custody of his daughter if he were to leave her. I know first-hand that he is a better parent and his daughter doesn't even like her mother, but he needs a job before he can do anything, which is where my purpose in this paragraph comes from. He's trying to become a big World of Warcraft player on youtube and twitch so as to be able to stay home with his daughter in the future. But he needs more subscribers and views to really get anything out of it. If you guys would subscribe to his channel, and even go as far as liking and watching the videos on it, that would really put my heart at ease. His channel is Tetra TV.** **If any of you happen to like and subscribe, please PM me so I know and can thank you personally. If I can get more views to his channel then I promise I'll start updating more often, once a week at least. Thanks for reading and enjoy the story :)**

_Hey guys, sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. It is much longer than the first one, and much more in depth with more characters than the first chapter. This Chapter won't seem to be related to the first one at all, but I promise all will be connected in the next couple of chapters. Like my page "__honorthecreed gaming fanfiction"_. It'd really help to get the word out if you would share it as well. Remember to leave reviews, they are the only way I'm going to get better. Don't be afraid to tell me my faults, or something you just didn't like haha.

Gaige was sprinting along a river of magma waiting for her power rod (a.k.a. her arm) to charge enough to be able to digistruct Deathtrap. She was being chased by a goliath and several psychos, one of which was carrying a live grenade.

She looked behind her just in time to see Krieg's bulky form come flying off a hill to her left, razor-axe in hand and spewing fire at all the bandits that were chasing her. He cleaved one of the psychos clean in half and then buried his axe in the goliath's left shoulder. The goliath's thick metal mask fell off and that weird little skull atop a red stalk popped on out of there. He punched Krieg square in the chest and sent him flying back into the very hill he had just jumped off of.

Feeling the familiar jolt in her left arm, she activated Deathtrap and he immediately blew all six psychos to pieces and commenced wailing on the goliath, tearing a large chunk out of his right arm and slicing his other hand clean off. Yet the goliath just kept on punching with his bloody stump.

Suddenly the little skull where the goliath's head should be just exploded, and she faintly heard Zer0 recite one of his creepy haikus on top of one of the stone structures to her right. With the group of bandits dealt with, she returned to heading toward the top of the mountain where Jack was holding Lilith and preparing to awaken The Warrior.

She quickly ran over to check on Krieg, but when she got to the spot where he had fallen he was nowhere in sight. Then she spotted him, climbing the rocks next to a large metal door that looked to be of Hyperion make. "He never was one for using doors hehe." She thought to herself.

Quickly opening the door by violently slashing the panel with her digistructing claws, the vault hunters were immediately greeted by a very large Hyperion loader with three cannons on each of it's arms. Suddenly it was lifted into the air in a large purple orb and Salvador startled her by firing both of his launchers at it from less than 5 feet away.

"You trying to make me deaf you big stupid oaf!?" She yelled at him.

"My apologies amigo, I forget how loud my favorite weapons are to people that have two ears that work hahahaha!" He promptly shouted back.

Just as Maya released the broken pieces of the loader, several Hyperion mechanics appeared around the many yellow and grey boxes that were piled around the other side of the doorway. Axton immediately dropped his sabre turret, but before it could even get a shot off three of the mechanics are pushed several feet like ragdolls, clearly dead. Just before the turret made it's second attempt to kill a mechanic, a blue sword sprouted from his chest and kunai appeared in the throats of the other three, killing them all in a matter of seconds.

"Dammit Zer0, how am I supposed to put the sabre to good use if you kill everything before it even fires!?" Yelled Axton angrily.

"The hunt is thrilling, opportunity arose, I moved for the kills." He said plainly as if everyone understood.

"You're such a badass Zer0, with your mysterious wording of everything haha." Said Gaige enthusiastically.

"My words are like art, they are a fleeting challenge, and so is my way." He explained.

"Enough talking, we need to get this over with." Said Maya seriously.

With that the vault hunters continued through the Hyperion base, dispatching loaders and engineers the whole way. Finally reaching the even larger metal door at the bottom of the constructed canyon of Hyperion metal. Krieg angrily smashed the control console with his buzz-axe, and they continued through the giant doorway.

Down a small hill, they found a cave off the left-hand side of the trail, Salvador excitedly ran in and yelled a greeting to anyone who might be in the cave, a couple of smashes and grunts later he dragged a dead bandit out of the cave with his arms bent at odd angles. Krieg took his mask as a trophy, as he always did whenever possible, and hooked it to his belt, then promptly threw the body over the other edge into the lava at the bottom of the ravine.

Maya checked for anything of use in the cave, "There is a fresh stream of clean water running out of a wall in that cave. We'll make camp here tonight and continue down in the early morning."

As everyone made their temporary beds for the short night, Gaige had Deathtrap carry her to the top of the hill overlooking the entire area, even the vault of The Warrior. At this altitude she could see every star in the sky, it was more blue and white up there than it was black. She could just barely make out the dark outline of Sanctuary floating out in the distance. With no immediate worries, she let her mind wander, and wander it did. She thought of everything that had happened to her to have her end up here, on Pandora.

Deathtrap had been a harmless science project back on Eden 5, meant to be employed by the school system to combat bullying. But Marcie, that little bitch, had stolen her plans and remodeled it to be used by the police to catch criminals. So she had done some quick upgrades to Deathtrap the night before the science fair, but had done something wrong with the digistructing claws on his hands. Marcie had pushed Gaige at the science fair and was recognized as a threat in Deathtraps eyes. He kind of uh, disintegrated her in front of the entire school board, and Gaige was expelled and arrested, spent the night in jail and her dad bailed her out. Then he had her sent on a "vacation" to Pandora, which was alright with her because she always wanted to go there to learn about the vaults, but she didn't think she would end up saving the world after her first few months here. The first person she really felt she connected with was Moxxi, she was stunningly beautiful, very sweet, and had the best rack on all of Pandora. Gaige felt she had a deep connection with Moxxi, and really cared for the woman.

As she looked up at the silhouette or Sanctuary up in the sky, she wondered how the beautiful barkeep was doing. Then she got a wonderful idea. She resummoned Deathtrap and recorded a note for Moxxi in the Echo recorder in Deathtrap's chest. She then had Deathtrap fly to Sanctuary to deliver the message to Moxxi.

Meanwhile, back at Sanctuary, Moxxi was just laying down in her bed when she saw a light outside and heard a tapping on the window. She promptly opened the window and jumped at the sight of Gaige's robot floating not six inches from the window. An echo recorder ejected from his chest, and she grabbed it, but just as she got a hold of it Deathtrap disappeared. She then opened the Echo and listened to the message inside.

"Moxxi, it's Gaige. Sorry if DT scared you hehe, I know it's late but I wanted to get this message to you before tomorrow morning. Everyone is fine, from where I'm sleeping tonight I can see the vault and I can see Lilith, she looks to be in a large amount of pain, but she's definitely alive. I know you care about her, so I wanted you to know that. Everyone is fine, most of us are actually having a good time when we aren't thinking about what's to come. We're assaulting the vault in the morning, wish us luck, don't worry too much, we'll all be fine."

"Bless that girl's heart, I just hope they can get to Lilith before something bad happens." Moxxi quietly whispered to herself.

"I'm wondering why, she confuses me greatly, where is the reason?" chants Zer0 as he watches Gaige send off Deathtrap.

Maya woke everyone up after about four hours of sleep, they all packed up their blankets and began the walk down to the vault. Everyone froze just as they reached the top of a rise in the trail. They could hear Lilith screaming, and they were at least a half mile from the vault still. This put a damper on the mood of the group.

"Lilith is tortured, Jack will pay with his dark soul, she will be released."

"Fuck yeah, you got the right idea buddy." Axton said cheerfully.

"Zero, stay up here and provide cover from all the rakk. Axton, Salvador, and Gaige, I'm not sure what The Warrior looks like, or how big it is, but you are in charge of finding it's weak spot, alerting everyone, and shooting the shit out of it. Keep Deathtrap near The Warrior and have him distract it as best as possible. I'll keep the Chystalisks in check. Zero, when the rakk are gone, start trying to blind the warrior if at all possible, if it's not possible, then just shoot at whatever these guys are shooting at. And Krieg, just go nuts man." Maya says as she points to various points across the battlefield.

"Understood!" Everyone says all at once.

As Salvador randomly runs down there as fast as he can, Zer0 begins climbing the rocks to right of the entrance to get a better vantage point. Everyone else climb down to the battlefield carefully and strategically, Axton pulls out his sabre turret and Gaige prepares Deathtrap.

They approach Lilith at a run, but just as they get to her Jack appears from behind some kind of control panel.

"You're just in time to see the show." He removes a pistol from his belt, and just as he begins to aim at Maya, one of Krieg's axes hits him square in the chest.

"What the fuck!" he gasps as blood comes out of his mouth. "HAHAHAHAHA!" Then Jack just disappeared and three more of him appear at various points across the clearing.

"Shit! He's using decoys, kill all of them!" Maya yells.

Deathtrap cut one of them in half, just as Salvador blasted one of them with a shotgun. Zer0 hit the last one in the eye with a kunai. Then all of a sudden another decoy appeared in the air, inside a purple bubble.

"Being a siren has it's perks Jacky, I can sense your heartbeat." Said Maya as a sly sneaky smile spread across her face. "It's over for you."

"That's what you think." Just then another decoy appeared and hit a button on the console, shattering Maya's phaselock and locking both Jack and Lilith under a barrier. Just as the vault key begins to raise out of the ground and glow.

"Warrior," said Jack, "kill them, now."

"RUN AMIGOS." screamed Salvador

Suddenly, the arm of a very large, molten beast reached over the edge of the mountain and pulled it's body into view. The Warrior was huge, big enough to flatten sanctuary with no trouble at all. Salvador immediately began firing rocket after rocket right at it's face, but they didn't seem to do anything, it shrugged off giant explosions to it's face like they were nothing. Then Deathtrap unleashed a huge explosion right at the center of it's chest, four large steel-like plates shattered and fell away from it's chest, exposing a large, fleshy, molten looking spot.

"Shoot it's chest!" Screamed Maya

Immediately everyone started firing everything they had at the spot on The Warrior's chest, it roared deafeningly and dived into the lava, emerging on the other side of the small island in the middle of the lava. When it emerged, the armor over it's chest had reformed, barring access to it's weak spot again. "Salvador, fire at it's chest!" Yelled Maya as she dodged a giant molten rock that was flying right for her.

When Salvador broke away the armor again, Deathtrap loosed another explosion right at it's exposed weak spot, creating a large gaping hole in it's chest. Just after that, several of Zer0's exploding kunai flew into the whole and blew The Warrior to hell.

"Is it finally dead?" Asked Axton "I've been down here killing chrystalisks for what feels like days."

"Figures you were the only one not doing what I told you to do." Said Maya impatiently, giving Axton a pissed off look.

"Don't look at me like that, what did you think the sabre was going to do to that thing?" He asked sarcastically.

"COME HERE AMIGOS!" Yelled Salvador

Everyone walked over to where Lilith was laying on the ground barely conscious.

Just as it seemed safe, The Warrior's body started moving. "No fucking way."

Just as everyone was arming themselves for another fight, Kreig climbed his way off of The Warrior's back and buried his axe in it's eye. He then joined them around Lilith.

"I was wondering where you went amigo hahaha!" Yelled Salvador

Maya kneeled down over Lilith, placed her hands on Lilith's head and began to channel power into her mind to help rid her body of the eridium that Jack was forcing into her.

Lilith Opened her eyes and looked right at Maya, promptly hugged her, and then each of the in turn, until only Gaige was left standing in the back feeling awkward.

"Gaige, what are you doing? Come here" Lilith said.

"I'm not usually one for hugs guys." Said Gaige, as Lilith jumped on her and hugged her deeply, Lilith held Gaige for nearly two minutes before Maya mentioned that they needed to get back to the city to inform everyone of the good news.

Lilith continued hugging Gaige until she returned the hug in full force, Lilith whispered in Gaige's ear so no one else could hear her, "I thought I'd never see you again." As a tear rolled down Lilith's cheek.

_Damn straight, best thing I've ever written in my opinion. Haven't slept in like 40 hours or I wouldn't have done the cliffhanger ending thing. Please review, let me know how I portrayed each character and please tell me about anything else that bothered any of you. My aim is to entertain you guys, and reviews help me do that. Please like and share my Facebook page "__honorthecreed gaming fanfiction"_. It would be much appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3: The Reunion

**READ THIS PARAGRAPH PLEASE! Sorry to yell at you but I'm trying to help out my best friend. His name is Josh Arnold and he's in a very bad situation right now. You see, he wants to leave his fiancé, but he can't because he's afraid he'll lose custody of his daughter. He doesn't have a job and they're both living at his parent's house right now, but she has a job, so he would lose custody of his daughter if he were to leave her. I know first-hand that he is a better parent and his daughter doesn't even like her mother, but he needs a job before he can do anything, which is where my purpose in this paragraph comes from. He's trying to become a big World of Warcraft player on youtube and twitch so as to be able to stay home with his daughter in the future. But he needs more subscribers and views to really get anything out of it. If you guys would subscribe to his channel, and even go as far as liking and watching the videos on it, that would really put my heart at ease. His channel called Tetra TV.** **If any of you happen to like and subscribe, please PM me so I know and can thank you personally. If I can get more views to his channel then I promise I'll start updating more often, once a week at least. Thanks for reading and enjoy the story :)**

_Hey guys, sorry for the long wait again. I've been trying to find the motivation to write instead of actually playing the game *Scratches back of head*. I'm thinking of removing, or reducing, the lemon in the first chapter, I think it might be dissuading people from reading through to the second chapter. But let me know haha. Thanks for the likes and reviews and let me know how I'm doing._

"I thought I'd never see you again." Said Lilith as she tightly hugged Gaige while all the other vault hunters sat wondering why Gaige was the only one that got a hug.

"Come on, I think I warrant a fucking hug, don't pick favorites Lil." Complained Axton with an annoyed look on his face.

Lilith sneakily whispered in Gaige's ear as she pulled away from the hug, "Watch this hehe."

Lilith looked Axton dead in the eye and smiled her most genuine smile. "It's good to see you Axton, thanks for the rescue." She said as she walked over and tightly embraced him, making sure to press as much breast into him as possible. She waited until he couldn't fight the urge anymore and looked down at her cleavage bursting from the top of her shirt, then got her mouth right next to his ear and whispered "Because unlike you, she actually respects me." And she stomped on his left foot with all the strength in her leg.

As he sharply inhaled and his eyes began to water, she pecked his lips with a quick kiss "I have missed you while being endlessly tortured Axton. Beating you up is one of my favorite past times." She said with a huge grin on her face.

As the rest of the group was attempting to stifle their laughter at Axton's misfortune, Lilith looked Gaige right in the face and winked with a quick sly smile. Gaige giggled while slightly feeling bad for Axton. But she quickly forgot about that when the whole group began walking towards the fast travel station, aside from Axton, who was nonchalantly hopping on one foot while conversing with Maya.

Gaige quickly leveled with Lilith so she could speak with her, he was mildly curious about what they were planning on doing when they got back. "What are you gonna do when we get back to Sanctuary?"

"I'm gonna take a hot bath, care to join me?" She replied with a wink.

As there was a slight pause at the bottom of the small cliff at the entrance to the vault clearing, Gaige pulled Lilith to the side and hung back until the rest of the group went up the hill. "You're being really calm for having just been released from torture not thirty minutes ago, are you sure you're okay?"

"I know I should feel tired, but I have a lot of energy, the eridium tends to do that to me... I'm also really horny for some reason." She replied

"Yeah, I noticed. You've never been this hinty, I didn't even know you liked girls that way Lily." Said Gaige.

"I never have to be honest, I just never noticed how beautiful you are until now. I guess the eridium did more than I thought it did." She said while scratching the back of her head.

Suddenly Lilith's eyes were drooping and she was tipping forward at an alarming rate. She quickly caught Lilith an began supporting her. Gaige sharply inhaled as she realized that when she grabbed Lilith, her hand had landed right on her breast, and she couldn't bring herself to remove it just yet. She noted that Lilith's breast fit perfectly in her hand. Realizing that she was starting to get wet, she released the beautiful siren's breast from her hand. and realized remembered that she was holding an unconscious woman. "Lilith. Lilith. God dammit." Gaige summoned Deathtrap and had him carry Lilith up the hill as she climbed to the top.

"What happened to her?" Asked Maya as Gaige reached the top of the small cliff.

"I'm not sure, we were just talking and she suddenly tipped forward, I almost didn't catch her."

"I guess Deathtrap will have to carry her back to Sanctuary so I can take a look at her, I hope she's okay." Said Maya

As they reached the fast travel and Zer0 punched in Sanctuary, Gaige examined Lilith's face. She looked to be in pain, her eyebrows were scrunched and her eyes were moving back and forth rapidly.

Just as she was about to palm the siren's cheek in an effort to comfort her, Deathtrap vanished and dropped Lilith. Just before she hit the ground she was lifted in a large purple orb, she thanked god that Maya had fast reflexes. "Scared the shit out of me, the heat here must be messing with my arm." Said Gaige.

Salvador reached up and grabbed the siren before Maya's phaselock dissipated. "I got you my sleepy amigo! We're almost home!" He shouted happily.

They all disappeared and reappeared in Sanctuary and quickly ran to the headquarters and placed Lilith on the table upstairs so Maya could begin her examination. "Her heart rate and breathing is normal, but she is experiencing a small amount of pain in the least, it might just be a dream. Gaige, can you carry her to the fast travel and take her to her lair in Frostburn Canyon, she needs sleep away from the noise of the city. I had Scooter install a fast travel station in the lair itself, so you can go straight there."

"Yeah, I'll sit with her until she wakes up. If she feels up to it after she's awoken then I can bring her here to see everyone." Gaige replied.

"Wait, what the hell happened to her?" Asked Mordecai as he rushed over and began inspecting her for injuries.

"She's fine Mordy, she just passed out from exhaustion. Gaige is taking her home to rest." Said Maya as she wrapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss him deeply "I missed you so much" She added with a big smile.

As she walked back to the fast travel station, Gaige thought about how Lilith had had so much energy before she suddenly passed out. "That eridium must have screwed her up big time." She mumbled to herself under her breath.

After traveling to The Lair of the Firehawk, or 'Lilith's house' as everyone had taken to calling it. She lightly placed Lilith on her bed on the underside of the circular platform. She'd hidden it very well, you have to move a metal bookshelf and pull a piece of sheet metal off the wall to reveal a staircase winding downwards. The bed was quite large, larger than a king size. So Gaige decided to sit and clean her arm with a rag she'd found in the bedside table drawer.

After about 45 minutes of vigorously scrubbing her arm to a shine, she got really bored. Lilith had begun to mumble incoherently and it was kind of annoying the living hell out of her. Gaige decided to start exploring the under hanging bedroom. Directly to the left of the bed was the small table in which she'd found the rag she used to clean her arm. There were several boxes of seemingly random crap all around the room. Walking around the outer edge of the circular room, she found a small fridge containing beer and some fruit, grabbing an apple and bottle of beer she continued around the room. Finding a bookcase, she decided to try and find something to read. Finding nothing interesting, she continued around the room. Coming to a box that had some wires in it, her curious nature took hole of her, she started looking for anything that was broken, as she was itching to repair something.

Finding that the box was full of nothing but audio cables and a few usb cables, she started to walk away, with one last glance though, she noticed something small and bright red. Not unlike the color of Lilith's hair.

She picked it up, immediately gasping and dropping it again, realizing what it was. Lilith had a fucking vibrator in a box of spare cables. " Naughty girl." she commented, putting it back where she found it.

As she continued around the room, she couldn't get her thoughts off of the small toy. She was beginning to get wet. "God dammit brain, listen to what I say." She said with a smirk. She decided it couldn't hurt to take a closer look at it. She walked over to the box and picked up the small vibrator. Feeling a little shy, she pressed the small switch on the bottom of the small device and was shocked at how strong the vibration was.

Not paying attention to Lilith, Gaige hadn't noticed that the mumbling had stopped. Lilith lay there calmly and quietly watching the young mechromancer slowly wander around her bedroom.

"God this thing must feel great." Gaige said out loud.

"Oh it does." Answered Lilith loudly, startling the teen into dropping the small toy and her beer, which shattered and exploded all over the floor.

"Dammit Lilith, you scared the shit out of me!" Screamed Gaige, quite angry.

"Whoa, calm down there sexy. Move so I can clean this up, it's my fault you dropped it haha." replied Lilith.

Lilith grabbed a towel off a rack across the room from the bed and began mopping up the beer with it. "I hope you know how good your ass looks, I spent quite a while examining it while you were rummaging through all my shit. I almost got up and slapped it when you bent over to pick up my vibrator, of all the things you could find it had to be that."

"Would you stop it with the flirty comments, you're kinda freaking me out Lil." She said as she was trying to forget the fact that she was thinking of Lilith roughly palming her ass. 'Why am I getting so excited, I'm not usually like this' she thought.

"Come on Gaige, you and I both know what you were thinking when you picked up that little toy. Why don't you just give in and succumb to your thoughts, I promise I won't tell anyone." She said, winking cutely at the teenager.

Lilith slowly walked over to the shy mechromancer, Gaige turned around and looked down, away from the siren. She was to embarrassed to admit that her thoughts were exactly as Lilith suspected. She suddenly felt Lilith's hands on her waist, she tried to pull away but Lilith had a firm grasp on her hip bones. She felt Lilith's breathing on her ear. "Come on, I know you want to." Lilith whispered in her ear.

'Fuck it' Thought Gaige, 'what could it hurt?' She grabbed Lilith's hands and leaned back into her. She felt Lilith's lips on her neck and tilted her head to the side so as to allow Lilith better access. Lilith began to kiss and suck on her neck, she reached around and grabbed Lilith's tight ass cheeks "You have by far the best ass I've ever felt."

"I'm glad you came around, that eridium loaded me full of energy and I need a release." Said Lilith as she reached her right hand up and began to massage Gaige's breast through her jacket, "I always liked your tits, even when I didn't like girls. They were always so perfect, small, and firm."

Gaige turned her head to Lilith's pressed her lips to the siren's, Just as she began to push her tongue into Lilith's mouth, her echo communicator started to vibrate in her jacket pocket. Lilith quickly grabbed it from her pocket with her free hand and answered it. "Sup"

"Lilith! You're awake!" replied Tina

"Yeah, been up a couple of minutes, Just been talking to Gaige." She said as she continued to rub the teen's breast with her free hand.

" Cool cool cool, get your skinny asses to Moxxi's bar right now, we gonna get ffffuuuuucked up to celebrate!" She practically screamed into the phone.

"We'll be right there, just let me get a small snack before I come over there."

"Foshizzle, Just hurry up!"

"See you in a few" Said Lilith before hanging up the phone. "We've got 15 minutes at best before Tina freaks out."

"We'll make it work." Said Gaige before pulling away from Lilith and removing her jacket as quickly as possible, "Remind to turn that damn thing off next time." She said, referring to her echo communicator.

Since Gaige had taken her jacket off, Lilith could see her nipples poking through her shirt and decided she had to see them before they left. She grabbed the teen's shirt and pulled it up over her head, she then grabbed the girl firmly by her ass lifted her off the ground, inserting an erect nipple into her mouth and sucking hard. Gaige moaned loudly in pleasure, she was so wet she just wanted to take off the siren's clothes and fuck her right there on the floor.

"We need to go," said Lilith, lowering Gaige to the floor.

"Damn, we really need to continue this later Lily."

"Definitely, we'll share that bath I mentioned earlier." She said, winking at the sexy teen. "Now put your clothes back on, we need to go."

_And there you have it, chapter 3. Not too shabby haha. Remember to leave a review and let me know how I'm doing, constructive criticism fuels authors. I'll start the next chapter tomorrow night for sure. That'll include the bar scene and the LilithxGaige lemon. I'd like to know how well I portrayed Tiny Tina, she was kinda hard to write dialogue for even with just two lines. Please like my page __"__honorthecreed gaming fanfiction"_, I'll be using to post upcoming stories or chapters if it ever gets any likes. And please subscribe to a good friend of mine on his youtube channel, it's called Tetra TV, he does World of Warcraft pvp on an Elemental Shaman and is looking to get really big on the internet. Thanks guys, talk to you later.


	4. Chapter 4: Good Time, Hurt Feelings

**READ THIS PARAGRAPH PLEASE! Sorry to yell at you but I'm trying to help out my best friend. His name is Josh Arnold and he's in a very bad situation right now. You see, he wants to leave his fiancé, but he can't because he's afraid he'll lose custody of his daughter. He doesn't have a job and they're both living at his parent's house right now, but she has a job, so he would lose custody of his daughter if he were to leave her. I know first-hand that he is a better parent and his daughter doesn't even like her mother, but he needs a job before he can do anything, which is where my purpose in this paragraph comes from. He's trying to become a big World of Warcraft player on youtube and twitch so as to be able to stay home with his daughter in the future. But he needs more subscribers and views to really get anything out of it. If you guys would subscribe to his channel, and even go as far as liking and watching the videos on it, that would really put my heart at ease. His channel is called Tetra TV**. **If any of you happen to like and subscribe, please PM me so I know and can thank you personally. If I can get more views to his channel then I promise I'll start updating more often, once a week at least. Thanks for reading and enjoy the story :)**

_What's up guys. I know it's been quite a while, but I wanted to get a few more followers before updating again. Just fixed a storyline error in chapter 2 that was pointed out to me by a reviewer, (thank you very much Koonacat117, I hope you continue to read and enjoy). I'm also italicizing my author's notes from now on, due to a recommendation from a nice woman who liked my Facebook page (thank you very much, you know who you are). I might start putting 1-2 hours aside every morning for writing, let me know if you think this will hinder or help me. Now that I've got a few people following the story, I'll try to update at least once a week if not more. Please like my Facebook page __"__honorthecreed gaming fanfiction"_ and tell your friends about it. I'm also really tired, so if this sucks, let me know so I can revamp it after I get some rest haha. Also, I know this is a long AN, but I'm looking for 2 more beta readers to look over my work before I upload it. If you're interested, just message me on here, or email me at honorthecreed gmail. Or you could even message me on my Facebook page listed above.

"We need to go", said Lilith as she picked up Gaige's jacket and handed it to her. "As much as I'd love to have your mouth explore my body right now, I don't want to incur the wrath of our little demolitions expert haha."

"That definitely wouldn't be fun." Said Gaige as she shrugged her jacket into place, feeling disappointed that they couldn't finish their fun.

The two of them walked back up to the main floor and approached the fast travel. After the familiar sensation of being sucked through time and space, they arrived in the middle of sanctuary. As they walked to Moxxi's bar, Lilith slowly entwined her fingers with the cold robotic ones of the teenage mechromancer, becoming very happy when Gaige didn't pull away.

Tina nearly knocked both of them to the ground by leaping on them when they arrived outside the bar. Gaige stood nearby feeling awkward as Tina embraced the siren in a tight hug, a tear of happiness running down her cheek until she wiped it away on Lilith's shoulder.

"You scared the shiz outta me girl, you're lucky I don't blow your ass up sister!" Said Tina loudly, "good to have you back." she added quietly.

Lilith was surprised when Gaige took a hold of her hand once again and snuggled close to her as she pulled the siren into the bar to see everyone. Immediately Lilith noticed something out of the ordinary, Moxxi couldn't keep her eyes off of the siren. The bartend was pouring bourbon onto the counter instead of in the glass in front of her, all while blankly staring at Lilith in a haze.

The couple approached the bar and Lilith waved her hand in front of the barkeep's face to get her attention.

"What's up sugar? It's good to have the group back in town, my bar was empty nearly every night. I guess you guys are the life of the party haha." Said Moxxi in her usual flirty happy tone.

'Something seems different about her for some reason' thought Gaige. She couldn't help but notice that Moxxi kept throwing glances at the their entwined hands, 'Is Moxxi jealous?' she thought to herself, making a mental note to speak with the bartend before the night came to an end.

Just as Gaige was about to walk over and say hi to Maya, she was pulled to the blue-haired siren instead. Lilith sat down next to the other siren and let go of Gaige's hand, signaling the teen to go mingle with the rest of the group as she began to talk with Maya and Mordecai.

"Can I get a scotch and soda Moxxi?" Asked Gaige.

"Sure thing sugar, you feeling strong or do you want me to go easy on you?" Asked Moxxi in return.

"Make it strong, it's been a rough few days haha."

"Didn't seem like it when you walked in here sugar." Moxxi said with a smile just full of contempt.

"Are you okay Moxxi? You seem a little off tonight." Said Gaige with genuine concern.

"Oh it's nothing, I just wanted to talk to Lilith at some point tonight, but it seems she's busy with everyone else." Sulked Moxxi, with a look of sadness in her eyes.

Without a word Gaige ran over to Lilith and informed her that Moxxi seemed really hurt that she hadn't spoken to her yet.

Lilith felt bad so she decided to go and order a drink and speak with the bartender. "What's up Mox, can I get a long island please?"

"Comin' right up sugar" She said with a wink in Gaige's direction, "I'm glad to see you're back safe and sound, it brought tears of joy to my eyes when you guys finally got that jackass."

"Yeah, it's good to know that the whole thing is finally over, I finally have a chance to relax a little bit." Replied Lilith.

"Zero dear, can you tend the bar for a bit? I'm going for a walk." Moxxi asked cutely, receiving a silent nod in response. "Thanks sweetheart" She said with a smile and a slight tilt of her head.

As Lilith walked out of the bar with Moxxi she thought back to what she had done with Gaige earlier that day, and how it might have affected Moxxi. She knew Moxxi liked her but she blatantly ignored those feelings for a good time with the teen. Just as she started to get a guilty conscience, Moxxi pulled her into a tight embrace and immediately locked lips with the siren. Lilith gasped and pulled away from the soft touch of Moxxi's lips, immediately regretting the decision as she looked into the eyes of the beautiful bartend in front of her. When she saw the tears in Moxxi's eyes, something broke inside her, and she couldn't help but try to make Moxxi happy in any way she could. She looked the woman in the eyes and slowly pulled her back into the kiss. After about forty-five seconds of passionate kissing, they pulled apart and Lilith heard something she hadn't expected, "I love you Lilith." Said Moxxi with solid assurance.

Lilith just stared into the woman's eyes, dumbstruck as to what to say "I... wow." She said with a confused expression. Just as she was opening her mouth to respond, she saw Gaige behind Moxxi, in the doorway of the bar and closed her mouth once again.

Noticing Lilith staring blankly past her head, she turned to see Gaige standing in the bar, sadly staring at the two of them. Turning back to Lilith, Moxxi saw that the siren now had a comfortable look on her face and was smiling. "You love her don't you?" Moxxi asked, causing Lilith to jump as if she had forgotten that the bartend was there.

Suddenly Lilith took off running in the direction of the fast travel station in the center of town, leaving Moxxi standing alone and confused.

"What was that all about?" Asked Gaige as she walked over to see if Moxxi was alright, only to be viciously slapped by the confused and angry bartender. "Ow! What the hell was that for?" She yelled, feeling somewhat agitated at being slapped, having done nothing wrong.

"I loved her you bitch! She was supposed to be mine!" Yelled Moxxi, tears of mascara drawing black lines down her soft white face. She then ran off, trying to wipe tears off her face, only so they could be replaced.

"Moxxi wait!" Yelled Gaige to no avail. "What the fuck was that about?" She whispered, rubbing her face.

* * *

Quickly turning off her fast travel station as she arrived home, Lilith's head ran wild with all different emotions, anger at herself for betraying both of the women that she loved, confusion about what she should do next, shame for letting her feelings control her actions. She couldn't decide what to do next, so she decided to take a bath to help her think, quickly walking to the entrance to her secret bedroom of sorts. She entered the adjoining bathroom and turned on the faucet to the bathtub just as her echo device started to vibrate.

Picking it up, she noticed it was Maya, curious about why her fellow siren was calling, she answered it as she stepped out of her boots. "What's up Maya?" She asked.

"Moxxi just ran in here crying and went upstairs, what the fuck did you do?" Maya questioned.

"I'm not really sure of that myself right now, all I know is I fucked up big time. I'll tell you tomorrow, I'm gonna take a bath to clear my head. I'll come see you tomorrow." Lilith replied.

"You'd better, or I'll come to you." Maya said just before hanging up.

"What have you gotten yourself into now Lil?" She mumbled to herself as she started to remove her jacket. As she began to peel her shirt off of her sweaty body, she reveled in the idea of finally being clean. Removing her shirt, she finally got to her bra, the damn thing had been bugging the shit out of her all night with as sweaty as she'd been. Releasing her breasts from hellish torment felt nicer than she expected, and her nipples immediately hardened.

Feeling guilty about her sudden arousal, she tried not to think about things that turned her on, she found that that was nearly impossible with all that was going through her mind, and she started to get wet as she removed her pants and underwear. She absent-mindedly pinched her nipple as she stepped into the hot water, she shuddered as the water reached her swollen pussy lips. Gasping at how hot the water was as it reached her nipples. She had so much tension built up by that time, she nearly came as she lowered the rest of her body into the water.

As she got used to the hot temperatures, she began to relax, still rubbing her nipple although she was not nearly as horny as when she initially entered the water. She closed her eyes and began to drift off into deep thought when she heard the door opening behind her.

* * *

As Gaige walked through Frostburn Canyon on her way to Lilith's home, she took out her confusion on the local bandits, blowing blood and brains all over the place as Deathtrap effortlessly sliced goliaths and psychos into several bloody pieces.

Just as she neared the large metal chamber that was Lilith's home, Deathtrap faded away. She tried to be as quiet as possible so as not to alert the siren into leaving, she really needed an explanation about all this shit.

As Gaige crept down the small staircase to the siren's living quarters, she heard water running. 'She kinda did stink a little' she thought to herself. Creeping up to the bathroom door, she saw the siren laying silently in the bathwater seemingly sleeping while pinching her left nipple. Gaige immediately felt her pussy getting slick.

A plan forming in her head, she began to silently remove her clothing, shoes first, then her jacket and shirt. After removing her pants, she just stood there in her bra and panties, wondering what Lilith would do when she walked into the small bathroom.

She unclipped her bra and quietly set it on top of her other clothes pulling down her panties, she was surprised at how wet she had gotten so quickly. She then took a deep breath and pushed the door to the bathroom open.

_Cliffhanger! Sorry guys, I had to do it. I'm starting on the next chapter right after uploading this and it should be up in about three days, I promise this time. I know I haven't been good about uploading regularly, but I will now. Especially if you guys subscribe to that youtube channel at the top. Remember to PM me if you do, so I can thank you personally. Maybe even comment on a video saying you were sent by Honorthecreed, he'll know it's me. In case you guys were wondering, I do play a lot of World of Warcraft, if you wanna play together or something, my Battletag is Skyrant#1871, feel free to add me and message me, maybe we could do some pvp or something. Thanks for reading and have a good day :)_


	5. Chapter 5: Confusion

_Someone left me a review that wasn't very positive at all, I deleted it. But it bothered me, I'm not going to quote it, but it implied that it is immature to play videogames to help you with your life. I'm not sure many people who don't play online games have heard of him, but there is a man who goes by the name of Bajheera, he plays World of Warcraft and League of Legends for a living, making more money than most american's with jobs that they went to college for. Not to point fingers, but please do some logical research before you try to criticize someone's way of life. My friend wants to play videogames for a living for several reasons: He plays them a lot already, why not get paid for it? He is good at it and enjoys it, not only because it's fun, but because he likes to entertain all the other people who like to watch. Lastly, if he were to get big enough to make income, he wouldn't have to leave his daughter alone or with a stranger, he could be home all the time to spend time with her and raise her the right way. I know first hand that it is hard to live with no parents, my parents divorced and my mother moved out of town, and my dad worked too much to spend time with me as a child. I have a very fractured relationship with both of my parents now because of that._

* * *

_Sorry for the rant, I tried not to get mad but that review really pissed me off. Well, as promised, chapter 5: Confusion is up within three days, you're welcome. I'm still thinking about reducing the intensity of the lemon in the first chapter, I think it might be deterring people from reading on. If you wouldn't mind liking the Facebook page "honorthecreed gaming fanfiction", I spent like 6 hours photoshopping a cover photo today, not gonna lie, it's pretty badass, go check it out. If you feel like helping out a good person and close personal friend of mine please subscribe to his youtube channel called Tetra TV. Thanks for reading and enjoy the chapter :)_

* * *

Lilith jumped as Gaige unexpectedly entered her bathroom, completely nude and not trying to hide it. "What the fuck are you doing?" questioned Lilith, startled.

"You seemed a little frustrated, I thought you might need some company." Gaige answered with a wink.

"I'm feeling really confused right now Gaige, would you just get out of here please, I'm trying to relax." The siren stated plainly, less annoyed than she sounded.

"I don't think you want me to Lil, I saw the way you stared at my breasts when I walked in, I think you want me to join you in that tub." She said with a seductive voice. Lilith just looked the other way, ignoring the naked teen. "Are you giving me the silent treatment?" Gaige said as she slowly made her over to the side of the tub. Seeing that Lilith's eyes were closed, she kneeled down right next to the siren's ear, "That's okay, I don't need to talk for this." She whispered as she began to kiss the neck of the redhead, slowly but surely easing the woman into a calmer state.

Gaige moved to sit on her knees right behind Lilith, still placing small kisses on the siren's neck, slowly getting more intimate. Removing her mouth from the soft skin on the siren's neck, Gaige reached around Lilith's head to cup her cheek, and was surprised to feel the siren caress the back of her robotic hand, rubbing it sensually. Reaching her other hand around, she wound it under the siren's arm to cup her left breast. Lilith jumped at the touch, apparently a little apprehensive still. "Calm down, there's no need to be so tense Lil, believe me, you'll enjoy this." She said quietly in the siren's ear, as she began to lightly squeeze and massage Lilith's supple breast, eliciting a quiet moan in response.

She pushed the siren's head up to her own and pressed her lips against the redhead's. All while massaging her tit, slowly increasing the strength of her grip on the woman's supple chest. She slowly began to caress the siren's tongue with her own, trying to coax the siren into exploring her mouth as well. Just as Lilith's tongue began to move past her lips, she wrapped her own tongue around it.

Now kissing with much more vigor than before, Gaige started to tightly pinch Lilith's nipple, gaining confidence in her sexual endeavors with the redhead. Noticing how hard Lilith's nipple was now, she began to slowly roll it between her fingers. "May I join you now?" Gaige asked quietly after breaking off the kiss. Receiving no response, she decided to go for it. She stood up and walked around to the side of the large tub, just now noticing that Lilith had been rubbing her pussy the entire time. "You naughty girl," the teen said with a wink, "You've been touching yourself the whole time I've been here, you'll have to pay me back for that you know." she said with a sly smile while stepping into the tub.

Lowering herself into the water, she shuddered at how hot it was, forgetting that Lilith was a child of fire. Gaige slowly lowered herself into the water, letting her body adjust accordingly. She gasped when the water reached her chest, instantly hardening her own nipples, she involuntarily moaned, eliciting a small giggle from the redheaded siren. "Oh shut up, I've got built up tension from playing with you for the past twenty minutes."

"It just sounded really cute is all, don't get mad." She said with a sweet smile.

"Good to see you're finally calmed down a bit, now come here!" She said before submerging the rest of her body and sliding over next to Lilith, cuddling up real close and placing her human hand on the siren's inner thigh and clasping lips once more.

"Slow down, I want something besides your tongue in my mouth, maybe one of these." Lilith said as she placed her hands on Gaige's tight little ass and pulled her up, placing the teen's left nipple in her mouth and slowly licking around it in circles. Squeezing her ass the whole time.

"God damn Lil... that feels great... the heat of the water makes you rubbing my ass feel way better than it would otherwise. I didn't think you for an ass person." Said Gaige, moaning and breathing heavily.

Switching breasts, Lilith said "I've always admired your ass, it's so perky and round, your cheeks fits my hands perfectly." Moving one hand further in between Gaige's legs, Lilith slowly started moving her finger between the teen's pussy lips, causing her to bite her bottom lip in pleasure. "If that's getting you close then you're in for a treat." She said as she moved her hand back more up more and slowly pushed her finger against her tight asshole.

"Whoa! Never had anything in there Lil, go slow." She said as she jumped.

"Don't worry, it only hurts at first. You'll like it, I promise." She responded, pushing her finger in further and further until it reached the first knuckle. "Stop clenching, it'll only hurt more. Just try and relax, think about the water." She said as she also started rubbing Gaige's pussy with her other three fingers, trying to relax the girl. As she started pushing against Gaige's ass harder to get her knuckle in, the teen clenched her face in slight pain.

"It hurts Lil."

"I know, just trust me, I wouldn't be hurting if I didn't know it'll feel way better in a few minutes." Lilith responded.

"Okay, I trust you." She said with a hopeful smile, "Ow!" She suddenly yelled as Lilith quickly jammed the rest of her finger into her tight ass. "What'd you do that for?!"

"Sorry baby, I had to relax you enough to do that or I wouldn't have gotten it in all the way with the way you were clenching. I won't move it, just tell me when it stops hurting." She said matter-of-factly as she put another of her fingers in the girl's pussy, eliciting a moan from her. "Better?" She asked simply.

"Yes, very much so." She said as she moved a hand up to pinch her right nipple, small high-pitched moans escaping her lips every few seconds.

"I'm gonna move it, try to relax." She said as she curled her finger inside Gaige's tight hole. Slowly pulling her finger halfway out, she swiftly pushed it back in. Gaige moaned a little deeper now. "Is your ass feeling better now?" She asked the teen.

"Keep going, faster please," she practically begged "add another finger after a few more thrusts, I think I can take it."

"As you wish," Lilith responded with a wink as she started to pump her finger in and out of Gaige's ass as quickly as she could without removing it all the way each time. Pulling her second finger from the girl's pussy, she stopped thrusting and slowly pushed it into her tight ass, along with her first finger. She could feel Gaige tighten around her fingers and knew that it was hurting her, "Are you okay, do you want me to stop?" She asked.

"No, just keep going, I'm fine. Put it all the way in." She requested.

So Lilith pushed her finger the rest of the way into the teen's tight ass, regardless of how tightly she clenched. Letting her fingers sit a moment to accommodate the added mass, she started to lick the girl's nipple again, this time sucking it into her mouth with force. Gaige moaned a little louder this time, which caused Lilith to smile widely. She started to slowly pump her fingers again, gradually getting faster and harder. Every time her fingers went in, another moan came out, Gaige was getting close. Moving her other hand around to the girl's front, she started to rub her clit, causing her moans to become drastically louder. Quickly inserting a third finger into Gaige's ass, she also put two fingers in her pussy, relishing at how soft it was. Just as Gaige was tightening for an orgasm, she removed her hand from her nipple and instead pinched her clit hard. Her body shook and she fell forward as she came, pulling Lilith's fingers from her holes ad sliding down the siren's body until they were even with each other.

"That was the best orgasm I've ever had Lil, you're damn good." She said as she rested her head just above Lilith's firm tits.

"Let's relax for a minute, then I expect you to return the favor." She said with a wink and a smile.

"Sure thing. But can we drain the bath and re-run it? The water got cold." She said with a cute, shy little smile.

Without a word Lilith pulled the plug out with her foot, and let the water recede into the drain. Snuggling closer to her lover, she closed her eyes and relaxed as the water drained. Fidgeting a little, she felt Gaige slide down, inserting one of Lilith's nipples into her mouth and sucking hard, all while pinching the other nipple.

"Already? You... are one.. horny girl hehe." She said between moans and gasps.

"Maybe just a little haha, you're just too hard to resist Lil." She said with a wink. "Do you have any toys in here?" She asked.

"There's a dildo in the drawer behind you, sounds like this'll be fun hehe." She responded.

Just as Gaige turned around, the water finished draining. So before she grabbed the toy she plugged the drain again and started the water, testing the temperature and tweaking it to her liking. After grabbing the large blue dildo, she turned to find Lilith on all fours, presenting her ass and pussy to the teen. "Pick a hole, any hole." She said.

"Turn back around silly, that's not what I had in mind. Lay back down and put your legs up on the edges of the tub." She requested.

When Lilith had done so, the tub was just over halfway full. To pass the time, she started rubbing the toy on Lilith's pussy, teasing the siren. When the water had reached an acceptable height, Gaige pushed the dildo against Lilith's asshole. With not nearly as much resistance as her ass had given Lilith, the toy slid in fairly easily, she pushed until Lilith said "Stop, that's as far as it'll go without hurting me."

With the toy buried in Lilith's ass, Gaige started to rub the siren's clit and insert several fingers into her pussy. Removing her fingers from Lilith's pussy, she started to slowly pump the dildo in and out of her ass, eliciting a moan with every pump. Gaige stopped rubbing Lilith's clit, and instead decided to finger the siren instead. Inserting 3 fingers into the woman's pussy, she pushed in as far as she could and then spread her fingers as far as they would go. Lilith started to buck her hips against Gaige's hand, close to orgasm. The teen began to pump the dildo with more force and speed, causing the siren to nearly scream with pleasure, sloshing water over the edge of the tub.

Pumping both the dildo and her fingers into Lilith, the siren began to shake with pleasure. Raising her hips out of the water, she came with so much force that she squirted, soaking her breasts and face with cum. Gaige continued pumping and caused this to happen three more times before stopping, leaving Lilith panting and sweating.

"Holy shit Gaige, that was the best sex I've ever had by a long shot, we really need to do this more often."

"Thank you kindly." Gaige responded with a big grin on her face.

Lilith leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Gaige's lips, "I love you Gaige." She said with passion in her eyes.

"I love you too Lilith, so much." She said with tears in her eyes, and embraced her new lover in a tight hug. "Now how about we run another bath and actually get clean?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Lilith responded with genuine smile.

_Not the end of the chapter, just a quick AN. I did not intend for this scene to be this long, there will be more story value now haha, with more kink at the end._

After a long relaxing bath of cuddling and cleaning each other, the two decided to retire to bed for the night. Eager to sleep after several hours of lustful sex, they laid down and cuddled up naked in the blankets to talk a little. "What happened with you and Moxxi earlier?" asked Gaige, having been the reason she came here in the first place. "She said something and then you just ran off."

"She... She told me she loved me." Said Lilith seriously.

"Oh..." She responded quietly, "When are you going to talk to her, we can't have her around if we're going to be together, I'd feel really bad. We need to talk to her about this."

"Yeah...

"Lilith, you can tell me, I won't be mad at you no matter what it is." Gaige said lovingly.

"The thing is, I'm not absolutely sure I don't love her as well as you. That's why I ran off, I'm very confused about my feelings right now. I can't decide between either one of you. That's why when you showed up here earlier, I decided to myself that if I can't have you both, then I can't have either of you. I'll leave town, maybe even leave the planet if I have to." Lilith revealed, with a sad look on her face and tears in her eyes.

"Don't say that Lil, I couldn't bare it if you left, I just fell in love you an hour ago. You want to hear something? I have feelings for Moxxi as well, I loved her before I loved you. I was feeling very confused about that as well until you told me you love me. At that moment I decided to reject my feelings for Moxxi and choose you. It'll be awkward for a while, but I might be able to work with that." Gaige responded.

"I love you even more for what you just said." Lilith said, embracing the teenager once again.

"I love you too Lil." She said with a smile on her face.

"I got a love present for you." Lilith whispered in Gaige's ear before sliding under the cover and spreading the teens legs. Gaige gasped as she felt the siren's tongue sneak in between her lips and lick up and down her pussy, causing her to moan in pleasure. Lilith's tongue drilled it's way into her hole, she could already feel an orgasm building.

"Turn around Lil, I want to taste that pussy of yours too." Gaige said.

Lilith turned around and Gaige immediately started to lick Lilith's clit, sucking it into her mouth and rubbing up and down it with her tongue, causing Lilith to thrust her hips down, forcing Gaige's face deeper into her dripping pussy. Gaige's face was already soaked, and there was still more cum dripping from Lilith's pussy.

"I'm gonna cum." Said Lilith.

"Me too. " Gasped Gaige, as they both started pumping their fingers as fast as possible and sucking each other's clits much harder.

They both started shaking violently as Lilith fell on top of Gaige, both of them convulsing in ecstasy.

"Oh my God, this has been the most sexual day of my life." Said Gaige, turning over to cool off before cuddling up with her lover to go to sleep, "good night love"

"Night beautiful, I love you." Said Lilith.

"Love you too Lil."

* * *

Moxxi sat in her bed, wondering what the hell was going on. Gaige didn't seem like the type of person to steal women, she always liked the girl, she seemed very trustworthy. She wanted to sleep, she was so tired, but she had way too much on her mind. So she decided to give Lilith a call on her echo device, on the off chance that she would answer it.

To Moxxi's surprise, she answered, "Lilith, I need to talk to you."

"Moxxi..." Responded Gaige.

* * *

_That ending seemed dramatic enough to anger a few people hehe. First off, I want to let you guys know how I write. I put on music or a very wide variety (You can PM if you're interested in what I listen to) and I just kind of write what comes to mind. I don't plan anything out, I just write it as I think of it, I believe it comes out better that way. Also, I'd like to let you guys know __**why**__ I write. I want to write a book one day, this is like a beta test on my writing, with the positive criticism of my readers, I can learn better ways to write. And honestly, I like to entertain all you guys. Please like my Facebook page "honorthecreed gaming fanfiction". And if you feel like helping out good person and close personal friend of mine then subscribe to his youtube channel called Tetra TV._

* * *

_Lastly, I'd like to make a list of fanfics I'm thinking about writing:_

_Final Fantasy 7:YuffiexTifa, VincentxYuffie, CloudxYuffie, maybe YuffiexTifaxAeris (You know I like them lesbian threesomes)_

_Final Fantasy 13: I'm thinking about just writing the whole freakin game with some minor changes and a great deal more sex haha._

_Warcraft: OCxSylvanas, ThrallxJaina, IliidanxTyrande, IllidanxSylvanas_

_Thanks for reading and have a good night :)_


	6. Chapter 6: Progress

_Okay, I know I said on my Facebook page that I'd update every Saturday. I didn't do that, and I'm sorry. My headphones broke and I find it very difficult to concentrate without them, but they're fixed now, so I can write. I'm not going to remove the lemon from the first chapter as I was saying before, I was convinced by a friend not to haha. I'm starting on my League of Legends story as well, it's called "Vladimir Rising". Please like my Facebook page "Honorthecreed Gaming Fanfiction" to receive updates and what not about what I'm doing. I also would appreciate if you would subscribe to my friend's Youtube channel "Tetra TV", he's a good person and it would really help him out. This chapter will be focused on Moxxi, as I feel a need to explain her feelings about this whole situation._

* * *

"Oh, it's you... Could I... Do you think... Never mind." Said Moxxi quickly before hanging up.

'I'm so confused right now, I hope they weren't doing what I think they were doing.' Moxxi thought.

Just as she was putting her echo device down, it started buzzing. "Hello?" She answered

"Moxxi, I really need to talk to you," Came Lilith's voice from the other end. "Can you come to my place at seven tonight?"

"I'll be there, don't worry." She replied, and abruptly hung up.

"At least she has some kind of negative feelings about what she's been doing." Whispered Moxxi to herself.

Looking at the clock above the door in her bedroom, she saw that it was only 7:34 in the morning, she had almost twelve hours to kill.

She had Zer0 running the bar again, so that wasn't an option. She didn't want to wander around town for fear of running into Gaige or Lilith. So with no other options seemingly available, she decided to visit her bar in the Deep Fathoms. With business running grudgingly slow in Sanctuary, she needed another source of income.

Arriving via fast travel station, she remembered why she had stopped using this bar in the first place, it was riddled with old skeletons of bandits that Roland and the others had killed back in the day. Seeing no other available options, she grabbed one of the poor bastards, dropped him by the edge, and pushed him off of the highway. She turned to survey the area from a distance and was discouraged to see at least eighty bodies around the small section of highway that lead up to the bar. Some in piles, some off by themselves, and some in hard to reach places like atop flag poles and such. She made a mental note to slap Mordecai next time she saw him.

As she continued to throw bodies off the edge, she was glad to find that they weighed no more than thirty pounds. She could easily lift two of them at a time. Coming to a pile of at least fifteen skeletons, she spotted a rifle in the middle of them and decided to see if it might be worth anything.

The scope was very clear and it felt comfortable in her hands, she strapped it around her back and continued her chore. After about an hour more of throwing bodies off the highway, she decided to take a break to have some fun. She walked to the edge of the highway and removed the rifle she had found from her back. Readying it in her hands, she laid down on the edge of the highway and took aim for the bandits that camped on the other side of the broken highway. The first one took a bullet in his right knee before he fell from the highway, the second taking one through the eye. After dispatching every bandit she caught sight of, she heard a noise behind her and turned to find a single bandit standing in front of the door to her bar. Just as he was taking aim with the revolver in his hand, she fired a shot right between his eyes. He slumped against the door and she silently worried that there were more of them inside. She watched the door for about fifteen minutes before deciding he had just been a scavenger.

She approached the man she had just shot, and casually dragged him to the edge and pushed him over, returning to the removal of the other bodies littered around her bar.

Two hours later she was finished, at least with the outside. Moxxi walked up to the entrance to her bar, a little scared to see the inside after all the work she had just done. To her delight, she opened the door to find it completely clean, besides some money on the floor by the counter.

Picking up the money, she began to think about Lilith and Gaige. Moxxi loved Lilith more than anything, and she had a feeling Moxxi knew that. So she couldn't figure out why Lilith would get with Gaige, unless Lilith loved the teen. Although she had never noticed anything between the two before Lilith was captured by Jack. Maybe the eridium is still affecting her, and it'll wear off with time. But Moxxi couldn't count on that, that's why she accepted Lilith's offer to speak later tonight.

With almost eleven hours left to waste, Moxxi decided to lay down in her old room and take a short nap. Her old bed was very large, almost twice the size of a king. She had had many sexual partners back then, sometimes three or four at a time. She thought back on the way she lived at that time, and was ashamed of herself. She was glad she had come far enough to actually fall in love with someone, but now that someone was playing with her feelings like they were nothing important. Despite her best efforts, the bartender began to cry. She cried harder than she ever had before, for almost an hour before she finally fell asleep.

* * *

Moxxi woke up startled, not realizing she had fallen asleep. Looking at the clock, she saw that she had been asleep for almost ten hours. She felt very well rested and full of energy. With only an hour left until her meeting with Lilith, she decided to try and get the word out about her bar being reopened. She began calling all the old vault hunters and people she knew from other areas of Pandora and telling them that she was reopening Moxxi's Red Light.

"That's great Mox! I'll get some of my more civil slabs to come get the place going for you. They should be there shortly, I've been doing some upgrades on my buzzards over the past few weeks." Said Brick happily when she told him the news.

"Thanks sugar, I appreciate it." Replied Moxxi before hanging up.

Before she had even gotten outside she heard the noise of engines approaching. A rocket flew into the window three feet from her as she walked outside, the engine wasn't Brick's buzzards, it was bandit cars approaching on the highway. She quickly ran to take cover, regretting the decision to leave her echo communicator inside. They must have been retaliating for all the bandits she had shot across the highway, 'Should've thought ahead a little bit on that one,' She thought as another explosion made her jump, 'Hopefully they didn't see me run over here.' She thought as she climbed inside a barrel behind a wall of sheet metal. Quietly cursing as the bottom of her skirt is torn on a sharp piece of the barrel, exposing her panties and making her shiver.

Just as she started to get worried, she saw six buzzards appear above her barrel, already dropping men and firing missiles on the bandit runners. After all quieted down, she began to climb out of her barrel, and suddenly an explosion went off just a few feet behind the wall of sheet metal, knocking over her barrel and causing the wall to fall on her, knocking her unconscious.

She awoke to two men standing over her, one of them drawing a pistol...

* * *

_Cliffhanger! Muahahahaha! Sorry for the short chapter, but I couldn't resist ending it right there, it was just so dramatic. Next chapter will be up next Saturday, possibly with the first of my next story as well. thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed._


	7. Chapter 7: The Approach

_Okay, I know you guys are probably hating on me for not writing, I'm really am sorry about that. I just can't find the motivation to write anything most of the time, but I want to get good at this and try to have a book published, so I'm going to put forth more effort to get out more chapters. Like the Facebook page "Honorthecreed Gaming Fanfiction" for updates on my ideas and what not. Thanks for reading and enjoy :)_

Moxxi closed her eyes and prepared for death, but death didn't come. Peaking her eyes open, she noticed the man on the right point his gun at the back of his supposed companion's head. Confused, she wondered what the hell was going on. Just before she opened her mouth to say something, the man pulled the trigger, blowing the other man's brains all over the pavement to her right.

"What the fuck was that all about?" She asked in confusion.

"He was going to take advantage of you miss, I didn't want that taking place." He said very formally, returning his gun to his hip.

"Oh, well thank you." She said, trying not to shake.

"My name's Edgar, it's nice to meet you ma'am," He said kindly, extending a hand, "you can call me Ed, or Gar, I don't really care all that much."

"It's nice to meet you Ed, are you with Brick?" She kindly questioned.

"I am, he informed me that you needed help with getting a bar up and running. You're in luck, drinking and spreading information are two of my specialties. My boys are taking care of the other bandits as we speak, we'll have it all presentable in a couple of hours, and this place'll be swamped within the week."

"Thanks for everything Ed, you'll get free drinks here any time." She said with a smile, "I'm gonna go call Brick and relax a little, call me if you need anything." She said, handing him a small card with her number on it.

Moxxi walked inside The Red Light and laid down on her old bed, removed her echo device from her pocket and dialed Brick's number.

"What's up Mox?" He answered.

"I need to thank you, your guys showed up just in time to save me from being blown to pieces by the bandits out here." She said with a grateful sigh.

"I'm glad I decided to send them when I did, I almost had them wait another thirty minutes." He responded.

"Well I just called to let you know about that, I'm gonna take a nap, maybe a bath. Have a good night Brick."

"Will do Mox, I'm glad you ain't dead." He said right before hanging up.

After putting her phone down, Moxxi looked at the clock, seeing that she had about an hour before she needed to go meet Lilith. So she decided to take a short nap to ease her mind a little.

Arriving by Fast Travel, Moxxi looked around, but Lilith was nowhere in sight. She decided to make some noise to alert her in case she was nearby and just hadn't noticed the bartender yet. "Lilith?" She hollered.

"I'm right here." She responded, startling Moxxi as she suddenly just appeared on the far right part of the circular area.

"You scared me, where the hell were you sugar?" She asked the siren.

"I've got this handy little hidden staircase right here that goes down to where I actually live, it's really nice to have when it gets cold. Come on down, I'll make you some coffee." She said kindly.

"Sure, it's getting dark anyway." She responded.

Walking down the stairs, the first thing she noticed is that Lilith was wearing a regular tank top and sweatpants, like she hadn't gone anywhere all day. As she followed Lilith into the fairly large room under the above platform, she was surprised to see Gaige sitting on the bed across the room, completely nude and seemingly dozing off.

"You seem very tense, you need to relax." Lilith said directly into her ear.

Lilith slowly rapped her arms around Moxxi's waist and leaned into her from behind, and Moxxi couldn't help but notice the soft pressure of Lilith's breasts against the curve of her back. She couldn't keep her eyes off of Gaige either, despite how much she despised the girl right now.

Moxxi turned around in Lilith's arms and looked her right in the eye, "What are you trying to-" She tried to say, but was cut off by Lilith's lips smashing into hers. As much as Moxxi wanted to actually talk and sort out the problem, she couldn't help but return the kiss. As their tongues explored each other's mouths, Moxxi could feel Lilith's hands unbuttoning the front of her blouse. Filled with newfound lust, Moxxi no longer wanted to talk, instead grabbling Lilith's top and pulling it down, exposing her right breast. Noticing her intent, Lilith stopped unbuttoning and pulled her own top over her head, releasing her beautiful breasts. Moxxi smiled as she watched the cute little bounce that the siren's tits did when they fell out of the tank top.

Prepared to return the favor, Moxxi began unbuttoning her blouse when she heard a noise behind her. Gaige had walked into what Moxxi assumed was the bathroom and closed the door.

"I think she's still trying to figure out how this is going to work." The siren stated with a shy smile.

Removing her blouse, Moxxi replied, "I don't really care how this is going to work right now, I just want to ravage you sugar."

Moxxi pretty much ripped her bra off, releasing the huge beasts that were her breasts, and jumped on the redhead. Then the most interesting thing happened, Moxxi woke up.

_Sorry for the wait, and sorry for the really short chapter. I didn't want to keep you guys waiting much longer, I'm not going to make a deadline for the next chapter, in case I don't finish it in time. Are you guys liking where the story is going? How I'm portraying the characters? Remember to leave reviews! Even if said reviews are just telling me my story sucks, that way I can get better. Thanks for reading and I hope everyone is doing well :)_


End file.
